Lj
"I've been here since May 2018, almost a year, i have seen many users come and go. I am proud that in that time there hasn't been a single moment where the server hasn't been fun for someone, Its a place where we feel comfortable, call it a family. Yes it gets shat on by everyone but has them coming back again and again for more and thats what makes me proud. The server has changed my life in many ways possible, the good times the bad times, i am fond of each memory i made. I thank you all for being with me. I never deserved you." Category:Members Lj is a semi-active user of sheevs discord known for his music taste while playing music in cantina and never seen before raging gambling addiction, hitting a record 21 jackpots in fonzoros casino, he is currently on top of fonzoro's casino leaderboard. Notorious for leaving and rejoining many times, lj also has gone through many personality changes. History Lj joined the server in early may but only lurked until early june, when he finally began to climb up ranks very fast. Although very annoying and rash during his early days, lj managed to get in line to become one of the finest and nicer member of the server thus earning the rank of initiate with his good old friend gogoskedly on 11th July 2018. He continued to be active in the server until the server was hit by the great depression of august in which several members left the server, Lj was no different and he followed Campbell and left the server on 8th August 2018. The Return After the effects of the Great Depression faded away and the server started booming again, lj returned to the server on 8th September 2018 and there was much rejoicing. Lj got initiate for the 2nd time 3 days after rejoining on 11th September 2018. He continued to be a good and active member for few weeks but there was a new terror rising, hence began the era of sexual chat. The Late September Early October Days During late September there was a change in the server the chat always turned sexual no matter what the topic was and due to the frustration Lj left the server again in early october, this time he was accompanied by the "band of complainers" i.e. Pooba, Mackenzie, Nute, Lego Stalin etc. The Second Return After staying away from the server for almost 2 months, Lj returned again on 26th November 2018 but this time things were different, one known for being nice and kind, he changed into a toxic person and started being aggressive and intrusive towards others, throwing jabs and picking arguments with other users. This behavior led to lj leaving and rejoining numerous times since then. Present Days Since the toxic phase was over lj has taken the role of an experienced member and now guides the new generation and promotes the culture of the sheevs discord which has touched so many lives. Trivia Lj was earlier knows as Lj vi Britannia, nickname based on his favorite character Lelouch Britannia from Code Geass. Even tho Lj has left many times admins never reset his XP. Lj considers gogoskedly as his best friend. Lj always calls "ronin" roman. He usually switches back and forth between anime and band pfp's. He has said slot over 20,000+ times in the server. He has the most messages in cantina. Lj holds the record of most XP gained in 24 hours, which is 15k. He has been muted two times and both times for messing around in server meta. Lj made an updated version of the alignment chart in Jan 2019